Two sides
by naruhinatard
Summary: Naruto's back from very long mission, but is it really him? Hinata has her ways of finding out. Lemon Lemony lemon!


Hinata opened her eyes, She just heared someone slam her front door. She scanned her dark bedroom, without getting up, flicking her eyes from side to side. Calmly she sat up and looked around, knowing not to fear anyone who would dare use a front door to break into someones house. She decided not to use her Byakugan when she heared familiar heavy foot steps. Hinata smiled, he always did have a distinct way of walking. Her room door swing open and Hinata snapped on the lamp light.

In Stormed Naruto, looking as angry and as frustrated as ever, his hair was tossled with leaves dirt and blood, His clothes were torn up and bloody and he walked with a slight limp. Without even giving her a single glance he sailed into the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of dirt and blood. He'd been gone for a while away on a top secret mission, she wasn't sure when or if He would come back. By the looks of the trail he left, it didn't go well. The state in which her husband looked upset her, but at least least he was home and alive.

"Naruto-Kun?" She called quietly, only to be ignored. Hinata pouted, it wasn't like him to ignore her. Naruto would never ignore her,No matter what happened when he got home she was his number one priority . His mission must have gone worse than she thought.

After about 15 min. He walked out of the bathroom , dirt free blood free and cut had a towel wrapped around his waist and Hinata blushed at the way small beads of water rolled down his skin. Though he still didn't pay her any mind. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, without even thinking he dropped the towel, mooning poor Hinata who was still in the bed behind him.

She let out a soft "eep" blushing feriouciously, and covering her face with the blanket. Naruto slipped on his boxers. He looked over his shoulder, obviously hearing the high squeaky sound Hinata just made, and for the first time that night he aknoledged her existance.

"Hyuuga-sama." He said all too formally.

Hinata peeked over the blanket, confused at how he spoke to her. It wasn't the way a husband adressed his wife. She never heared Naruto call her that before.

"Huh?" She asked, dropping the blanket to her lap.

Naruto smiled, displaying his rows of perfectly white teeth. It was a menacing smile, something that came out of a nightmare . Hinata shook her head, was she seeing things, from her view point it looked as if he had...fangs. A shiver ran up Hinata's spine. Her throat became tight and she tried to swallow but couldn't.

"W-Who are you?" She asked looking at the face of her husband but into the soul of someone or something else.

Naruto chuckled, "Darling its me, your husband...Your Naruto-kun."

Who ever this_ thing_ was it was taunting her, mockng her feelings for Naruto. Hinata didn't know what to do, should she fight him? But would fighting him also mean fighting Naruto? Should she go and get help, he would probably be able to stop her if she tried to leave. As all the cenarios that could happen formed in her brain the so called Naruto began to walk towards her side of the bed. Hinata could see the closer he was getting the redder, his eyes became, his pupil were gone and it was replaced by dark slits.

"Stay where you are Kyuubi!" She shrieked, jumping on the opposite side to keep distance between them. She mentally activated her byakugan and took a fighting stance.

Naruubi (Natuto+Kyuubi) laughed out loud, it broke Hinata's heart, it almost sounded like Naruto, but this one had a bit of an evil edge to it.

"Whats so funny!" She demanded angrily. This constant ridicule was begining to get to her.

Naruubi beamed, he didn't answer her question but he eyed her carfully. She didn't expect him to take her seriously did she? Though if he were to fight her, there would be no denying that it would be very distracting. Even now, she could have attacked him and he would be too busy oogling at the way the straps of her negligee hung precariously off her slender shoulders to notice. Or the way her the cleavage of her breasts were peeping out of the low cut sleeping dress.

Hinata watched him, noticing that his eyes were covering her body and moving lower and lower. She dropped her stance and crossed her arms across her chest. She blushed a soft pink.

"W-What are you looking at! Stop looking at me like that." Her confidence had gone from a ten to a two, in a single moment, and she hung her head wishing he wouldn't look so...so damn sexy, in his boxer shorts. It felt like forever since she has seen him...would it really matter if it was Kyuubi Naruto or Naruto Naruto. Eventually he would get back to normal. But it wouldn't hurt to have fun with him while he was Kyuubi Naruto...just for one night.

"Do you always dress like such a slut, or were you expecting me?" Naruubi asked.

Hinata's head shot up, revealing a firery angry face. She once again tooK her fighting stance, reminding herself that this wasn't her Naruto-kun, He would never say anything like that to her. _EVER_.

She took one step foreward, about to strike, when suddenly he disapparead in a blur. She felt a breeze at her back and her loose hair went flying. Hinata felt his hands on her shoulders.

'What?' She thought, turning her head slightly to see that taunting smirk behind her, 'I barley even see him move!'

He stroked her shoulders, with a surprisingly gentle touch forcing the straps of her clothing down her arms, Hinata, was frozen, still in shock at how fast he was able to move. when she felt a wet kiss at crook of her neck she snapped out of it and shoved him off her with such force she herself fell backwards on the bed, without even wavering Naruubi.

"Fighting me is pointless", He spoke in a seductive velvet voice "you know you can't win."

He leaned over her,grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head in one hand, Hinata struggled to no avail. Naruubi leaned much lower and continued kissing the crook of her neck. His hand that rested her hip moved farther back and cupped her ass. She fought as much as she could, but she just couldn't get out of his hold. His free hand found his way under her negligee, He felt the heat comming from between her legs and let out a moan in her neck. His fingers tenderly fondled her inner thigh. The teasing sent a sensation into Hinta's core, she bit her bottom lip hard forcing herself to supress her own moan. But she couldn't help the arching of her back. She cursed herself, inwardly. She felt him smile in her neck, obviously pleased with himself. He lifted his head up and looked into her eyes, from what he could tell, she wasn't afraid of him, she just seemed annoyed. Her rosy face twisted into a cute little pout. If she was trying to make herself look unattractifve, she was failing miserably. His eyes caught her pouty lips and he couldn't look away, he sentually licked his lips, he had to taste them. He pressed his mouth against hers, prompting her to shut her's tight. He licked her lips with his tongue, Kissing them, she could feel his fangs caressing her face. She turned her face away from his , but he caught them again. His hand on her thigh was moving farther up, she felt him press two fingers at the core of her Womanhood. She shrieked in pleasure, melting from his touch. Horrified at how amazing Naruubi was making her feel Hinata raised her legs to kick him away. He pulled back, on his own, because nothing she could possibly do would hurt him.

He looked at her beautifully flushed face, she was angry.

"You aren't enjoying this...Hinata chan?" He asked, bearing a striking resemblence to the Naruto she knows and loves.

"NO!" She replied quickly. Assuming he should have figured that out from the get go

He arched a disbelieving eye brow and slipped his hand in her panties pressing harder than before on her sensative spot, Hinata arched her back again, but this time she wasn't able to hide her pleaseure at all, she moaned loud biting her lip.

"Your body seems to tell a different story." He pulled his hand out and looked at his slick finger tips curiously, rubbing her fluids inbetween his index finger and was about to yell at him, but she noticed something, he wasn't taunting her with his touch like before, this time it was more like an experiment. A sort of lie detector to see if she _really_ wasn't aroused. Ofcourse she was going to be aroused, if it was Naruubi or Naruto, physically it was the same to her. She was also brought aback by how much kinder he looked and sounded. The evil edge in his voice was gone, his fangs had shrunken considerably, and although his eyes were still red he no longer had slits for pupils. Could it be, the more sexually active Naruubi was, the faster the chances of getting Regular Naruto back became?

"Do you really want me to stop?" He genuinly asked, releasing her hands from his grip.

Hinata decided she would do her own experiment. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Naruubi's neck and pulled him down to her. She tried to look as sexy as she possibly could.

"P-Please, Naruto-kun" She begged, "Please don't stop."

A hint of a smile crossed her mouth but was gone in seconds as naruto devouered her. He kissed her with so much passion, she couldn't barley belive it. Her fingeres knotted themselves in his hair, the more intese their kiss got the harder she pulled on it. She broke away, heaving for breath. He took the opportunity to cover her entire chest with his lips, making it a point to not leave one area of her body untouched.

"Naruto-kun." She groaned, without even realizing it. Naruubi sat her up, pulling her negligee over her head and tossing it aside. He beamed at how beautiful she looked. Sitting there with her hair everywhere, looking up expectantly at him donning nothing but her black bra and panties. He stroked her cheek, and pushed himself down on her, nestling himself between her legs. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling a little, Naruto's fangs were completey gone. Appereantly her experiment was working.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and began to move them down his chest. It was Smooth and tan, not a single scar thanks to the healing power of Kyuubi. She felt the tough exterior of his abs she let her the palms of her hands run over every bump, counting all six of them.

She passed his belly button and hesitantly looked up at him, His scarlet eyes met hers. He was so eagar, silently telling her to move lower. She instead moved her hands to his hips and leaned up to his ear. She nibbled on it, it came so unexpectedly he dropped his weight on her, a high pitch squeal left her lips as his throbbing groin met her moist flower.

"Mmmmmmmmm." He moaned in her ear, once again feeling the heat of her hot wet cunt on his body. "Hinata-hime, I want you now."

He grinded his hard on in her center, teasing her some more. Hinata bucked her hips and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was mute, he had rendered her speechless.

She pushed him off her body and sat up. She went to work on removing her bra but struggled. Her eagerness to get the rest of her clothes off had gotten the better of her. For Naruubi it seemed like a lifetimes wait. Neither one of them had had sex for months he wasn't going to wait a second longer. He reached out and tore the straps of Hinata's bra off her shoulders, startling her. Then procedded to rip off everything else. Her large naked breasts bounced without the support of her bra sending naruubi into a frenzy. He grabbed her left breast and began kneeding it softly. Hinata bit her bottom lip and threw her head back in pleasure. Naruubi pushed her onto her back again still kneeding her left breast but this time suckling her right nipple. He pulled and tugged on it gently with his teeth but tenderley licked it when hinata let out a high pitched moan. He kissed chest up her jawline and finally back to her lips where his tongue danced in her mouth.

Hinata reached down once again trailing his torso, past his belly button, but this time she stuck her long fingers stright down his boxers and grabbed hold of his piece. While they were still making out, She began to massage his cock with her hand. Naruubi's breath was hitched in his throat. His forearms that he was balancing on began to tremble she was alrady putting him on edge. He was gone for way too long, Oh how he had longed for her touch. He stopped kissing Hinata and grabbed her hand pulling it out his underwear. Hinata's eyes opened and she looked up at him with surprise.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, for fear she done something to turn him off.

"We don't want this to end too quickly." He chuckled, nuzzling her nose.

He crawled off the bed and dropped his boxer shorts the ground, beaming at the way hinata's eyes grew wide with anticipation. He climbed on the bed again, this time he took the time to hook his fingers into the sides of hinata's panties and slide them down her legs. Hinata snapped her knees shut and brought her legs to her body, feeling suddenly shy. Naruubi was not going to have that. He pulled Hinata's knees apart, spreading them until they were pressed into the bed. The sweet aroma of her womanhood intoxicated him. He had to have her now.

He settled inbetween her legs and kissed her passionatly again before thrusting his hips and sending his throbbing cock into her wet opening. Hinata clawed at his sculpted back as he entered her. His rhythm was slow and steady, he wanted to feel her all around him. She was so hot and tight he could hardly keep himself in check.

"Naruto-kun...Faster..." She drew the sentence out between her moans of pleasure.

Hinata's body jolted as Naruubi's pace quickened. He had his head in her neck and his hand caressing her breast. She could hear his low satisfied sighes and groans with each thrust. Hinata wrapped her legs around his body to ensure Maximum pentration on his part. Her low groans began to grow louder in this position. She could hear the sound their bodies were making as sweat formed on them.

"mmmmmmm Hinata-chan" Naruto confessed licking and sucking at the side of her neck. She tasted delicious.

Hinata began to pant. Her finger nails dug deeper and deeper into Naruto's back.

"I'm..." She bit her lip "...I think I'm gonna."

Naruto interrupted her, "Hinata chan." He said in a strained voice. "...It feels so good to be inside you."

That was it, Hinata lifted her hips off the bed and threw her head back in ecstacy. "Naaaarrrrtttttoooo" She screamed as he rode her orgasm. She clamped around him hard, her vagina was having spasms all over his cock. Eventually he lost control. He grabbed the hair on the back of her head and tugged on it as he ejected his seed into her womb.

They stayed in the position for a while. Holding onto each other and still connected coming down from the orgasmic high they were on. Naruto rolled off her still breathing hard. Hinata turned to the side to see the normal blue eyed non-fanged Naruto she fell in love with. He sighed in satisfaction snuggling up under the sheets. With the intensity of the love making, she completley forgot about her experiment. Though it didn't seem to matter because it worked.

"I'm glad I have you back." Hinata whispered, she snuggled up under the covers with him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Thanks for brining me back." He brushed some hairs out her face, "I won't put you thorugh that ever again."

"Well, I guess it wasn't that bad." Hinata grinned with memories of what just happened. She drifed to sleep in the arms of her Naruto kun.


End file.
